powerlistings2_0fandomcom-20200214-history
Ultipotence
The ability to possess ultimate and endless raw power. Power-only version of Omnipotence. Variation of Nigh Omnipotence. Also Called *Basic Omnipotence *Illimitable, Limitless, Ultimate, Unlimited, Unparalleled, and Unrestricted Power *Omnipotent, Unlimited, and Unrestricted Reality Warping *Omnipotential *Omnifery *Ultifery Capabilities Ultipotence is Omnipotence without Omniscience: ultimate and endless raw power allowing one to achieve anything and everything without any limit, except getting knowledge out of nowhere. Users therefore have unlimited means at their disposal, but must have a clear enough idea of what they want to achieve and how they will do it. This double condition notably prevents the power from going awry and backfiring on the user. Effective use thus requires both knowledge and imagination: knowledge to offer templates for applications, and imagination to shape new possibilities. While users are not all-knowing, they can use their powers in numerous ways to gain the knowledge they need. Applications Essential: *Absolute Existence (except for Omniscience) **Absolute Condition **Absolute Will **Creation **Destruction **Erasure Immunity **Freedom **Meta Transcendence **Ultimate Invincibility *Complete Arsenal **Cosmic Telepathy **Meta Ability Creation **Omnikinesis **Unimind *Omniarch **Mentifery **Meta Power Manipulation **Miracle Performing **Physical Godhood *Omnificence **Nonexistence Perception: *Boundary Perception **Causality Perception *Extrasensory Perception **Claircognizance *Intuitive Perception **Clear Mind **Enlightenment **Higher Consciousness **State of Mind *Reality Perception **Energy Perception Manipulation (physical): *Foreign Material Manipulation **Psionic Manipulation *Entity Lordship **Unity *Particle Manipulation **Subatomic Manipulation *Science Manipulation **Space-Time Manipulation *Universal Force Manipulation **Elemental Manipulation Manipulation (metaphysical): *Absolute Force Manipulation **Apocalyptic Force Manipulation **Primordial Force Manipulation *Boundary Manipulation **Causality Manipulation **Perspective Manipulation *Logic Manipulation **Paradox Manipulation *Meta Probability Manipulation **Reality Selection **Reality Filtering *Origin Manipulation **Almighty Link **Alpha Reality **Self Origin Manipulation *Pataphysics Manipulation **Metaphysics Manipulation ***Physics Manipulation *Reality Dreaming **Subjective Reality **Meta-Concept Manipulation **Existence Manipulation **Reality Warping *Totality Manipulation **Grand Design Construction **System Manipulation **Tetralogy Associations *Metapotence *Omnipotence *Omnipotence Embodiment Limitations *Requires data and imagination to be used effectively. *User cannot achieve true Omniscience. Known Users *Sarda the Sage (8-bit Theater) *Ryu (Breath of Fire IV); as the Yorae Dragon *Beyonder (Marvel Comics); Pre-Retcon *Azathoth (Cthulhu Mythos) *Dyntos (Kid Icarus Uprising) *Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo!) *Kevin Thorn (Fables) *minus (minus) *Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) *Zen-Oh (Dragon Ball Super) Gallery Anything_I_Want.jpg|The Beyonder (Marvel) The Pro. Omnipotangst.jpg|The Con. Kami Tenchi.jpg|Kami Tenchi (Tenchi Muyo) is boundlessly beyond everybody and everything else combined. It is however, unknown whether or not he is omniscient. Kevin Thorn.jpg|As the embodiment of storytelling, Kevin Thorn (Fables) can cause anything that he writes with his pen to happen to his reality. God Ryu.jpg|As the Yorae Dragon, Ryu (Breath of Fire IV) possesses limitless powers as he is able to easily banish every single god from the world and remove all of their powers instantly. Michael.png|Michael (Valkyrie Crusade) is the embodiment of the infinite power of God. Dyntos artwork.png|Dyntos (Kid Icarus Uprising) possesses powers beyond all hope of measure, as he is greater then all the other gods and the chaos-kin combined, as he capable of doing anything he chooses, but it is unknown if he is omniscient. downloadlol.jpg|Zen-Oh (Dragon Ball Super), while childlike, is an incomprehensibly powerful deity, holding absolute power over all the gods and angels of the multiverse, and is able to erase anything and everything with little effort should he so desire.